


So, you’re a giant black cat, huh?

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, Fluff, extended end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after those amazing 4 kisses in ep 36...before Laura promissing Carmilla she would make it worth her while</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, you’re a giant black cat, huh?

—So, you’re a giant black cat, huh?

They both laughed and Carmilla made her usual hand move at Laura while shaking her head, she couldn’t believe that Laura was concerned about that after all that had happened. Laura, on other hand, couldn’t take her eyes away from Carmilla, she was so happy to see her alive and…to see her! And, oh my God, Carmilla wasn’t only alive, Carmilla k-i-s-s-e-d her, she was shocked and amazed by how things changed in only a few minutes. She rushed into Carmilla’s arms and hugged her taking her by the waist and just remained like that, she put her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and tried really hard not to cry. Carmilla put one hand on Laura’s back and the other one in her head, pushing her to keep her closer.

—Oh, my god! But you must be incredibly tired! —Laura separated herself from Carmilla and urged her to sit in the bed.

—Please, I’m ok, it’s you I’m worried about—She said as she grabbed Laura’s hand and made her sit too. You got hurt— she said more softly this time and brushed her fingers on Laura’s cheek just below her wound. Laura pressed her cheek against Carmilla’s hand when she felt the contact of her fingers and closed her eyes, she still couldn’t believe that moment was real.

—Laura, please tell me you’re ok—Carmilla said, almost whispering.

—Hmm? —She opened her eyes—Yes, of course I’m ok…I’m perfect.

—Yes, you are—The vampire said with that smile that apparently was reserved only for Laura.

Laura look Carmilla into her eyes and suddeny became aware of the intense moment they were having and started to giggle and took each one of Carmilla’s hands.

—Oh, my god…I just, I just can’t believe this is actually happening, I can’t believe that I’m holding your hands—She broke the eye contact to see Carmilla’s delicate hands, hands that could break almost anything but were incredibly soft when they touch her.

Carmilla leaned over and kissed her, just for a few seconds, just to make Laura believe that it was real, but Laura wanted more, she wanted so much more; she put her hands on Carmilla’s neck and kissed her, this time more passionately, this time she wanted Carmilla to know that she was never gonna let her go again. A few seconds later she decided to tease the vampire giving her soft kisses in the edge of her lips, barely even touching her and now it was Carmilla’s turn to moan, she grabbed Laura’s hips and attracted to her, placing Laura’s legs around her waist so they could be as close as possible, Laura let a little “oh” come out and smiled.

—And here I was thinking that I was in control for the first time—Placing a lock of Carmilla’s black hair behind her ear.

—Well, better luck next time, cupcake— of course, she was not gonna tell her that she, no matter how small and childish she was, had been in control the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone says this but I'm not an english speaker so if anything doesn't make any sense just roll with it and feel free to tell me about it. And just in case you feel like you need another fanblog with you, you can follow me on i-was-straight-until-i-wasnt.tumblr.com


End file.
